The present disclosure relates to semiconductor device fabrication, specifically to forming a conformable material over light emitting diodes (LEDs) to facilitate adhesive attachment in display fabrication.
In LED display fabrication, the LEDs may be moved from one substrate to another. For example, LEDs may be placed onto a carrier substrate, and then picked and placed from the carrier substrate onto a display substrate including control circuits for controlling the LEDs. Transferring the LEDs from the carrier substrate onto the display substrate may involve attaching the LEDs with a pick-up head. As the form factor of the LED's decreases, the picking and placing of LEDs into desired arrangements and without damaging the LED dies becomes increasingly difficult.